Stray Cat
|Romaji= sutorei kyatto |Nombre= Stary Cat |Nombre alternativo= Feral Cat |Usuario= Tama |Referencia= Stray Cats Harvest - Volumen 17 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX Edición Diamond Is Unbreakable" pag. 188 The origin of STANDS! Parte 5 |Aparición=Diamond Is Unbreakable |Primera aparición manga= Capítulo 392: El gato que quería a Yoshikage Kira (1) |Manga final = Capítulo 439: ¡Adios, pueblo Morioh - Corazones de oro |Anime = Episodio 104: El gato que quería a Yoshikage Kira |Estadisticas= Poder Destructivo: B Velocidad: E Alcance: Dentro de la línea de visiónCapítulo 396: El gato que quería a Yoshikage Kira (5) Durabilidad: A Precisión: E Potencial de Desarrollo: C |Tipo de Stand = Stand incontrolable Stand independiente Stand con poderes adicionales }} |sutorei kyatto}} es un híbrido de Stand/usuario que aparece en Diamond Is Unbreakable después de morir y ser traído de regreso a la vida cuando su Stand fue activado donde fue enterrado. El nombre de Stray Cat le fue dado por Yoshikage Kira, pero también es llamado como |nekogusa}} por Hayato Kawajiri. Apariencia Stray Cat es un Stand atado a una planta demostrada que tiene un vástago grueso para su cuerpo y las hojas grandes que funcionan como los brazos. Sus hojas son lo suficientemente diestras como para agarrar objetos. Espera hasta que un objetivo potencial esté en el rango, y luego lo atrapa de repente. Dos pétalos con un patrón de manchas largas y oscuras en ellos se envuelven en una forma felina para la cara. La planta tiene ojos que todavía pueden moverse y mirar las objetos, pero perdió la visión nocturna de un gato. Detrás de sus globos oculares hay "bigotes" que se enrollan cuando Stray Cat usa su habilidad. thumb|Anatomía y fisiología de Stray Cat. Rascar detrás de sus "orejas" (las puntas de los pétalos) hace que se contraigan. Como un gato, su frente era estrecha pero ahora es ancha. Tiene dos pequeños agujeros que actúan como su nariz, lo que permite a Stray Cat aspirar aire para oler. Debajo de su nariz hay una boca que usa para comer, beber, lamer, y hacer varios ruidos gatunos. Si bien ya no posee una columna vertebral o cualquier otra estructura osea, todavía reacciona al acariciar en la región media de su tallo. Sin embargo, frotar su área del "estómago" mientras que se está alimentando hará que vomite. Cada vez que recuerda haber tenido una cola, sus hojas traseras comienzan a oscilar inconscientemente. Las raíces de Stray Cat sólo existen para sostener su cuerpo, y no funcionan como una planta normal. No extraen nutrientes ni agua del suelo. En cambio, su excremento es liberado directamente en el suelo y atrae insectos hacia él. Su diseño facial cambia de forma a volverse más vicioso cuando se vuelve a reintroducir en el Capítulo 423, debido a su crecimiento como planta. A medida que ha crecido, los pétalos ahora se superponen entre sí lo que le da una forma de cabeza redonda, y los bigotes sobresalen hacia fuera de su cabeza. Las áreas superiores de los pétalos y hojas también tienen un patrón alterado de manchas oscuras, ya que las manchas son ahora más pequeñas y tienen círculos dentro de ellas. Personalidad Stray Cat tiene la personalidad similar a cualquier gato normal ya que el Stand es una "reencarnación" de Tama. Esto incluye mantener un profundo rencor contra aquellos que le hacen daño, independientemente de quien sea. También es bastante orgulloso de sí mismo y sus habilidades, ya que sonríe cuando Kira está en una situación peligrosa sin saber cómo derrotarlo. La criatura también es un tanto sádica, ya que mata a un pájaro en el aire con su poder y luego lo devora. Además, Stray Cat captura los bichos que se sienten atraídos por su excremento y luego tortura los bichos por diversión. De acuerdo con "El Gato que Queria a Yoshikage Kira, Parte 5", a Stray Cat le gusta el atún, los camarones, pegarse la cabeza en sacos de papel, ver la televisión, y ser elogiado. No le gusta el contacto directo con los ojos, tener su nariz tapada, el humo del cigarrillo, wasabi, naranjas, el frío, y Shinobu Kawajiri (debido a que ella accidentalmente mató a Tama). Conserva su pereza también de cuando era un gato. Para sus planes de invierno, se afirma que aunque quiere mantenerse activo, Stray Cat planea dormir mucho bajo el kotatsu. Habilidad thumb|Stray Cat se enrosca antes de disparar aire comprimido. 'Aeroquinesis': Stray Cat tiene la habilidad de manipular el aire usando sus bigotes, y sus pétalos se curvan antes de atacar. Es capaz de crear burbujas de aire comprimido lo suficientemente fuertes para golpear a una persona dejándola inconsciente o entrar en sus venas, bloqueando la circulación de la sangre. También puede protegerse formando una burbuja alrededor de su cuerpo. Gracias a este mecanismo de defensa, la bomba de Killer Queen no detonó cerca de Stray Cat debido al hecho de que no había aire a su alrededor, demostrando aún más su capacidad para controlar el aire de manera perfecta e invisible. Esto se debe a su fotosíntesis de ser una planta; cuanto más fuerte es la luz, más fuerte es el control que tiene sobre el aire. En la iluminación directa es muy poderoso, pero por el contrario es muy débil por la noche. Cuando se encuentra en un ambiente completamente sin luz, el Stand entra en un estado inactivo y puede ser fácilmente sometido. thumb|Stray Cat evitando que [[Hayato Kawajiri|Hayato cierre la ventana.]] Stray Cat es capaz de transformar las burbujas de aire que crea en diferentes formas también. Sujeta fuertemente el cuello y los brazos de Hayato Kawajiri al comprimir sus burbujas de aire para que tengan formas similares a esposas. Este Stand más adelante es llevado dentro el abdomen de Killer Queen, atacando con las burbujas de aire cargadas para explotar. Sinopsis Stray Cat es el Stand de Tama, activándose después de la muerte de su usuario. Queriendo vengarse de su muerte, Stray Cat ataca a Shinobu Kawajiri, y Yoshikage Kira después de verlo tratando de proteger a su asesina. Después de casi matar a Kira, se distrae con una pelota de golf y comienza a jugar con ella, lo que le permite a Kira mantenerlo bajo control por un tiempo. Kira eventualmente decide esconder a Stray Cat en el ático de su casa, decidiendo que podría ser útil en el futuro. Se queda dormido ya que no hay luz en la habitación. Sin embargo, es encontrado por Hayato Kawajiri que abre la ventana, y luego es atacado por el Stand, pero logra escapar. Stray Cat finalmente se alía con Kira y es posteriormente referido por el nombre de su Stand. Después de que los efectos de Bites the Dust se desactiven, Kira coloca a Stray Cat en el hueco del abdomen de Killer Queen y combina sus habilidades con su Stand para crear bombas de bolas de aire manipuladas por Stray Cat. Después de que Kira sea derrotado y muera, Stray Cat viviría junto con el padre de Okuyasu, y demuestra llevarse bien con su nuevo dueño. Curiosidades * Araki dice que basó a Tama/Stray Cat en el gato de su abuelo llamado Chako. De niño, ambos se enamoraron de él, pero Chako arañó a Araki cuando lo ignoró un día. Desde entonces ha sospechado de los gatos como resultado.JOJOVELLER Comentarios sobre Stands * Toda la historia de Tama/Stray Cat es una referencia a la popular novela de terror ''Pet Sematary ("Cementerio de Animales"; 1983) de Stephen King. Galería Manga = DiU 392 Tama reborn as a plant, Stray Cat.png|Primera aparición del Stray Cat. DiU 393 Stray Cat's Burning Rage.png|La ira ardiente de Stray Cat cuando ve a Shinobu Kawajiri. DiU 393 Stray Cat realizing its power.png|Stray Cat se percata de su nuevo poder. DiU 394 Stray Cat grooming itself.png|Acomodándose como un gato. DiU 394 Stray Cat Suppresses Explosion.png|Suprimiendo una explosión de Killer Queen. straycatairshot.jpg|Burbuja de aire comprimido de Stray Cat atacando a Shinobu. DiU 395 Stray Cat Shooting Air.png|Stray Cat disparando aire comprimido. DiU 395 Stray Cat Protecting Itself.png|Se envuelve a sí mismo en una burbuja de aire para protegerse. DiU 395 Stray Cat Playing With Golf Ball.png|Distraído por una pelota de golf. Stray cats.jpg|Stray Cat durmiendo. DiU 397 Hayato Held in Midair.png|Hayato sostenido en el aire con sus poderes. DiU 425 Grown Stray Hat Slowly Waking Up.png|Stray Cat adulto despierta lentamente. DiU 425 Grown Stray Hat Awakens.png|Stray Cat adulto despierta en la luz del sol. KQ SC.png|Stray Cat dentro de la brecha en el abdomen de Killer Queen. DiU 435 Stray Cat Grabbed By The Hand.png|Arrastrado lejos de Killer Queen por The Hand. DiU 439 Stray Cat Living Happily With Okuyasu's Father.png|Viviendo felizmente con su su nuevo dueño. Chapter 396 Cover B.jpg|Infografía de Stray Cat. StrayCat.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' |-| Anime = Stray Cat first appearance.png|Primera aparición del Stray Cat. Stray Cat trying to jump.png|Stray Cat trata de saltar, pero está pegado al suelo en su nuevo cuerpo. Ep30 Stray Cat's Rage.png|La ira ardiente de Stray Cat cuando ve a Shinobu Kawajiri. Ep30 Stray Cat realizing its power.png|Stray Cat se percata de su poder después de matar a un pájaro. Ep30 Stray Cat grooming.png|La planta se acomoda como un gato. Kira annoys SC.png|Stray Cat molesto por Kira. Ep30 Stray Cat suppressing explosion.png|Suprimiendo una explosión de Killer Queen. Ep30 Shinobu attacked by air bubble.png|La burbuja de aire comprimido de Stray Cat atacando a Shinobu. Ep30 Stray Cat Shooting Air.png|Stray Cat disparando aire comprimido. Ep30 Stray Cat Protecting Itself.png|Se envuelve a sí mismo en una burbuja de aire para protegerse. Ep30 Stray Cat teasing Kira.png|Stray Cat baila alegremente y se burla de Kira después de mostrar su poder. Stray Cat playing with golf ball.gif|Stray Cat juega con una pelota de golf lanzada por Kira. Ep30 Stray Cat asleep.png|Inactivo debido a la falta de luz solar. Stray Cat finally grown.png|Stray Cat finalmente crecido, durmiendo en el ático. Hayato plans to kill Kira.png|Hayato Kawajiri descubre a Stray Cat con la intención de usarlo para matar a Kira. KQ reveals Stray Cat.png|Stray Cat revelándose estando dentro del estómago hueco de Killer Queen. Stray Cat inside KQ.png|Stray Cat aspira el aire para crear bombas aerotransportadas para Kira. Stray Cat captured.png|Stray Cat capturado por Okuyasu. Okuyasu with his dad.png|Junto a Okuyasu y su padre en el restaurante de Tonio Trussardi. Stray Cat KeyArt.png|Arte Clave de Stray Cat. DIU30ficha.jpg|Infografía de Stray Cat. Stray Cat GreatDays.png|Stray Cat apareciendo en la tercera secuencia de apertura, Great Days. |-| Videojuegos = StrayCat_ASB.jpg|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle StrayCatEoH.png|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven DRLoading1.png|Animacion de cargando en Diamond Records |-| Otros = StrayCat-sketch.jpg Referencias Navegación Categoría:Stands parte IV